warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Cible Grineer
La Cible Grineer est une cible des missions Capture Grineer. There are 6 different types of targets and look like normal Grineer units but with different color scheme (Except the normal Grineer Target). Thess targets have their own special ability (Or none at all) and weapon: Normal Grineer Target (Viper), Seeker /Eviscerator (Miter), Arid Lancer (Kraken), Heavy Gunner (Grakata), Ballista (Pyrotechnic Ogris ) and Drahk Master (Grakata). They appear to drop small amounts of credits when shot or meleed. Grineer Target receives +300% damage from Stealth attacks, making it an effective 4.0x multiplier. Tactiques *As told by the Lotus, these targets are high flight-risk, they tend to run away from their pre-captors while having their non-target allies to assist them. *Be wary of those who carry a Pyrotechnic Ogris, as these will do just as much damage as those of a Napalm. *Despite the target's similar health to a Napalm, he spares no armor to protect himself decently. Any sort of damage delivered against him will be just as effective as killing specifically Grineer. *Using 's Pull will only knock Grineer Target down instead of flinging him in disarray. This is a good move to keep targets from running away. Variations Note: The targets look like common Grineer units, with the exception of the normal Grineer Target, but with different color scheme. * Green armored targets (Arid Lancer) wield the Kraken and are capable of deploying (3) Latchers. * Yellow armored targets (Heavy Gunner) carry the Grakata and will utilize Flash Bang to escape.'' '' * Orange armored targets (Ballista) wield the Pyrotechnic Ogris and will use the Seismic Shockwave ability when players get too close. * The Seeker variant carries the Miter and is capable of using the Seismic Shockwave when enemies get close. * The Drahk Master variation will spawn Drahks like its common counterpart and wield a Grakata instead of the Halikar. * The normal Grineer Target carries a Viper and has no abilities. Notes *The normal Grineer Target spawns on low level missions, the Seeker variations spawn on medium level missions and the rest can spawn in any type of capture missions (Including the Void) exlcuding the low level ones. *Grineer Targets are able to track cloaked Warframes while fleeing. *Although not stated in the Codex, a Grineer Target has a heavily armored head and light armored body. * Same to the Corpus Target, they have different abilities, except for the orange one instead of placing Ospreys they place Latchers. Bugs *If Rip Line or Pull is used on the target when it is in low health, the target will turn invincible allowing credit drops in an unusual amount, although, the players will be unable to capture him. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Void, and by knocking him into the water with an ability like Soul Punch, Pull, or Rip Line. Divers *As with the Corpus Target, The Grineer target has a unique codex animation, This being them cowering without their weapon. *Pre-Update 15.3.0, If Capture targets were Mind-controlled, they would stop running from Nyx and her allies, allowing for a quicker capture. *The Grineer target (Along with his Corpus equivalent) are unaffected by the Nukor's enlargement characteristic Média Voir Aussi *Cible Corpus Catégorie:Ennemi Catégorie:Grineer